A view from the other side
by Gokurocks18
Summary: <html><head></head>For some unknown reason Todd and Kurt have switched personality's and are finding it hard to get back to normal and finding it even harder to act like them selfs. With the two of them switching back and forth its sure to be a wacky story</html>


Kurt couldn't handle it anymore Todd was being so annoying that he lost it and screamed in his face "why are you such a prick". Todd just stopped mid poke and just stared Kurt down. "What a baby" Todd sighed under his breath. The two just stared each other down until after a few minutes of silence they turned away from each other and when down separate hall ways. Kurt went off to his first class while Todd decided to skip by going to the men's room. The rest of the day was mostly the same with kurt going to class and todd skipping some of them. The next time they saw each other was for gym class. Today was track day in gym the day that almost ever guy hated. Every guy but todd that is after all he had the strongest legs in the whole school, not that he really did any work in gym but still. By the time kurt was done putting on his gym clothes todd was already on the track trail. Kurt left the school and started heading toward the trail, he got about half way done when he heard a sound in the bushes. Not sure of what it was kurt got into a fighting stance and lept behind the bushes only to come face to face with todd who was leaning against a tree and smoking a cigarette. Todd took a long drag and paused when he saw that kurt had found him. "oh my god todd what are you doing" kurt yelled. "what does it look like im doing you blue freak" Todd took one last puff and tossed the cigarette deeper into the woods." I was smoking a cig you dumbo". "but on school property you could get expelled for smoking" kurt said. Todd just blew smoke in his face and shrugged. "and im supposed to care" Todd just laughed and started to walk away when kurt pined him against a tree and screamed in his face "what the hell dude why are you such a jurk you can't be that mad at life that you would bully kids and drink and smoke what is your problem". Todd got free and pined kurt to the tree. "You think I like being a punk? nobody likes me im lonely in my life and I do those bad things to pretend I have a better life then everybody else something you would never understand". Kurt could not believe what he was hearing "you think your a freak look at me im blue at least you look somewhat normal come on man you have to admit that my life is way worse". Todd just laughed and lit another cigarette " yes you totally win I mean its not like you would be able to handle my life". Kurt looked at todd in disgust for smoking another cigarette in front of him. "I mean think about it, if my personality was in your goody goody body you wouldn't be able to deal with it". Todd just laughed again as he started to walk off. "Yeah it would be funny to see my personality in your bad boy body, your body wouldn't be able to handle all the extra kindness". Todd stopped in his track turned back to kurt and ran full speed into him causing them both to smash into a tree and get knocked out.

While they were both knocked out they had dreams where they were still them self but wearing each others clothes and acting like the other, as they were out both of there body's began to change. A green orb that contained images of bad things like smoking and beating kids up flew out of todd and shot into kurt, while a blue orb filled with good images like love and kindness flew out of kurt and shot into todd. About an hour later the two boys woke up and noticed that they were wearing each others clothes and there physical appearances had changed a bit too. Todd now was clean and his hear was nice and neat while kurt was hunched over and smelled like dead bugs and cigarettes. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes before kurt leaned against a tree and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes. Kurt was about to stick one in his mouth when he snapped out of it. "what the hell is going on yo im acting like you dawg". Todd nodded " I know something is not right at all here, I feel all nice inside".


End file.
